Once upon his greatest nightmares
by ROTGfan
Summary: Pitch used a special bach of nightmare sand on Sandy that's slowly eating away at him. The way to beat it is to wake Sandy from the deep sleep the sand put him in. North and Jack, using the dream sand still on Sandy's body, went into Sandy's mind to pull him out. Bunnymund was busy delivering his eggs and Tooth was left behind to make sure no one woke Sandy. Will The duo make it?
1. Chapter 1

Sandy smiled liked down with a smile at the city he had just finished up in while sitting a sand pillow. The dreams of all of the children were magnificet, and he wished he could watch them forever.

"I bet you think they are glorious dreams, don't you?"

Sandy scowled at the voice and wasted no time dropping out his sand whips. Sandy spun around and only saw Pitch a few seconds before nightmare sand was thrown in his eyes.

Sandy tried his best to turn the sand like he did in other times. But the sand didn't turn. Instead, it seem to just desolve into his eyes and face. Sandy suddenly started feeling weak and looked down at his whips to see them starting to disappear with the rest of his sand. Pitch appeared in front of him

"I hope you enjoy the nightmare sand I made just for you, my dear Sandman."

Sandy glared while struggling to bring back his sand.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have nightmares to give." With that, Pitch disappeared.

Sandy fell as the last of his sand dissappeared. When he landed, he landed hard on the street. Luckily, Sandy survived and was able to get up in one piece, but not without a bruise to the soulder. Sandy held on to his hurting shoulder while trying to open a portal. One never came.

Sandy was starting to realize that whatever Pitch did, it nutrailized everything on him, especially his ability to call the Man in the Moon for help. He's sure that he already knew though, but it didn't hurt to try to tell him.

Sandy was now wondering around the city, hoping to catch Bunnymund somewhere. Tomorrow was Easter Sunday, and Bunnymund was delivering eggs tonight for the children of the world to find. Sandy had hoped that he could catch his Pooka friend.

After only a few minutes, Sandy started feeling strange. Not drozy, strange. Sandy's vision's started getting fuzzy, to the point where he bearly saw Jack running to him.

"Sandy! Sandy, are you ok?" Jack asked, shaking Sandy.

Sandy tried to respond, but was only making him dizzier.

"You're not flying like you usually do. What happened?" Jack kept trying to get something out of Sandy.

Sandy couldn't hold himself awake any longer and finally dropped back, unconcious.

"SANDY!"

Jack picked up the sand alien and opened a portal to the North Pole. Sandy obviously need help and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack looked down at Sandy, who was still unconcious in a medical bed in North's infirmary. North and Tooth were shocked at seeing Jack carry Sandy. North immeadiately called his medical yedis to get Sandy some help. Now, North was coming back from talking about his condition.

"Well?" Tooth asked worried.

"They said that the only thing they can find wrong with him was his shoulder." North said.

"That's it?" Jack asked, shocked. "There has to be a reason why he was so weak."

"Jack, this...has never happened to Sandy before." North said worried as well. "We do not know how to fix it."

Jack looked back at the unmoving sand alien with a horrified look.

"So...you're saying that there's nothing we can do?" He asked.

"All we can do now is wait, comrade..."

"_Actually North..._"

The trio weren't surprised to hear the MiM's voice in thier heads.

"_...waiting would be the worst thing to do._"

"What do you mean?" North said, secretly relieved that he was caught before making a mistake

"_Pitch has done this before._" MiM said. "_I erased The Sandman's memories of the nightmares in his mind on request._"

"Were they _that_ bad?" Tooth asked.

"_Yes. They were bad to the point where they had almost killed the poor man._"

None of them could believe what they were hearing. This sand was killing Sandy from the inside? Someone as strong as him, dying like this?

"_I had hoped Pitch didn't remember it. But I do know how to get rid of his deadly nightmare sand's affects._"

The Three lightened up at this.

"_All you will need to do is wake the Sandman from his slumber._"

They frowned again.

"But...MiM, that's what we've been trying to do for the pass-"

"_I meant from the inside Jack Frost..._"

Jack looked confused.

"From the inside?" Tooth asked.

"What do you mean?" North asked.

"_The sands on the Sandman's clothing. Use it to enter his dreams, and pull him out._"

"He can do that?" Jack asked.

"_Yes. All you need to do is wish yourself into Sandy's mind while sprinkling dream sand on yourselves._"

"That's simple enough." Jack said with a smile. "We all go in, finds Sandy, we take him out."

"It is not simple Jack." North said. "That ability of Sandy's has a side effect."

"_That is right, North. Thank you for remembering. If the Sandman is disturbed in his slumber from the outside, and you can't put him back to sleep or make it out in time, you will be trapped in his dream...forever._"

Jack actually whistled in unbelief. That was _some_ side effect.

"That...would mean someone will have to stay behind and make sure anyone, like Pitch, wakes Sandy up before we do." He pointed out.

They all paused for a minute, waiting for a volunteer to step up. Tooth floated forward.

"I can stay. I'll make sure nothing happens to Sandy." Tooth said.

"That's good." Jack said. "Now all we need is something we can use to communicate with each other."

North smiled.

"Then you are in the right place, comrade."

North walked out of the room and came back with three walkie-talkies.

"They were suppose to be for triplet boys, but we need them a little bit more." North said, handing one to Tooth and Jack.

Jack press the button and started saying 'testing, 123' into it.

"Now that we are prepared, We must go into Sandy now." North said walking to the bed.

"_Good luck, guardians..._" That was last thing the MiM said before cutting off.

North and Jack sat on both sides of Sandy's bed. Tooth swept off some sand off Sandy's clothes and started sprinkling it on North and Jack.

"I...I think...I can feel it..." Jack said getting drowsy.

"Focus Jack..." North said. "We must focus on...getting into Sand-*yawn*...Sandy's head..."

After that, North had fallen asleep. Jack watched with tired eyes as North turned into red, sparkling sand and swirled into Sandy's head though his forehead.

"Don't worry Sandy..." Jack said. "We're coming..."

Tooth watched as Jack fell asleep and turned into light blue sand, entering the same way North did. She sat in the chair that North was sitting in before and waited for the two males to call back to her wo tell her if it worked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack, wake up."

Jack opened his eyes from his sleep and looked up at North. Right away, he noticed a difference in the much larger man's clothing. North was still wearing the same clothes, but now, wearing all white.

"North, were you wearing white when we came in?" Jack asked.

North chuckled.

"No, comrade." He said. "And nather were you."

Jack looked down at his own person. Sure enough, his own clothing was all white as well. Jack stood up and picked up his stick and looked around. It all looked like they were back in North's home, as if they didn't go anywhere.

North took out his talkie.

"Tooth, are you there?" North said.

_"I'm here. Did it work?"_

"I think." Jack said, using his talkie.

_"How does it look?"_

"Like North's home." Jack said. "No nightmares, definiately no people. Other than that, it's like we-"

They started hearing sound comeing from the door that lead to the workshop. They both looked at it with suspicion.

"-never left..." Jack finished.

"We will call you back..." North said, taking his finger off of the button.

North took out his sword, in case they were about to face nightmares. Jack held tight to his shicks as he reach for the door as well. The door opened to reveal...

Neither of them knew _what_ to call what they are seeing.

A lazer light-mutant-immflatable yedi-flying elf party. That was the only thing to describe what was happening.

The whole workshop looked like a night club, including colorful lights and even a dance floor where some of the elves and yedis were dancing on. The other elves were flying around, chasing flying cookies. The other yedis were literally enhaling helium from the tanks, turning them into Balloons floating off it all directions. From a distance, the saw Bunnymund flying like the elves, but he had Tooth's wings and was cheer with her voice. At the bar, there was another North, serving Vodka with six arms. Sitting at the bar was Tooth with three heads, all talking to each other. And next to her was another Jack Frost, looking hopelessly drunk and ready to fall over. All of this was happening while the song 'Party Rock Anthem' played in the back.

The two male looked at each other before walking walking in. they walked by everyone who tried to talked to him. They wanted to ask where Sandy was, but they were both were still trying to conprehend what was happening.

"Is this what Sandy really dreams about?" Jack asked.

"Who knows?" North said. "I asked him once, but he just made the locking motion on his mouth. He likes keeping secrets."

North looked up on the stage and smiled.

"Speaking fo Sandy, there he is now."

Jack looked where North was looking and saw Sandy wearing sunglasses and headphones. apparently he was the DJ.

Jack and North made thier way on the stage to the sand alien.

"Sandy! Can you hear us!?" Jack yelled.

Sandy looked at them with a smile.

"Oh Hey North! Hey Jack! What are you doing in my dreams?!" Sandy said.

"How did you know...Wait a minute, you can talk!?" North yelled

"What?!" Sandy yelled.

"What?!" Jack yelled.

"WHAT!?" North yelled, irritated.

Sandy was also irritated.

"Hold on!"

Sandy snapped his fingers and just like that, the whole scene stopped, then dissappeared. North and Jack looked around at the now all white room.

"Guys?"

They looked at Sandy, who was back to his normal, golden look, but was still talking.

"What's up?"


	4. Chapter 4

North and Jack stared at Sandy for a while. The sand alien looked fine, a lot better than his current state outside of his head. In fact, Sandy was just smiling at them like there was nothing wrong with him.

Jack choose this as a time to speak.

" 'What's up'?" Jack asked a unbelieving look. "You are in a weird state of sleep, you have no powers, you have a bruised shoulder, and all you have to say is 'What's up'?"

"...Yep!" Sandy said, still with a smile. "Well, that and how did you get into my dreamplane?"

"How did you know we were not part of the dream?" North asked.

"And why are you talking?" Jack asked.

Sandy chuckled at their confusion.

"To North's question, it's because you're wearing white."

Jack and North looked at their clothes. They were still white and almost looked like the backround of the all-white room.

"When I first entered someone's dream, my sand clothes had turned white. It was a strange side-affect, but it helps children find me in crowded dreams. This is kind of give me the idea that you used my dream sand to get in."

They both nodded.

"That's ok." Sandy said. "Anyway, to Jack's question, This _is_ my _dreamplane_. I am able to talk whenever I want here. Isn't it amaz...Ow!"

Sandy started clutching on to his heart and shoulder. Jack ran to him followed by North.

"Sandy!" They both said concerned

Sandy looked at them with a force smile.

"No worries! it'll pass!" He said.

After a moment, Sandy exhaled his held breath.

"There, I don't feel it anymore."

Jack looked at North. The larger man nodded.

"Sandy, if you don't wake up, something terrible will happen to you." Jack told him. "We need to find a way out of your dream now."

Sandy, at first, looked shocked, then said, "Ok."

North and Jack had big grins on thier faces.

"We just need to find the way out!"

The smiles slowly desolved into frowns.

"You do not keep track of your escape route?" North asked.

Sandy had an 'are you serious?' look.

"Hi, perhaps we haven't met!" Sandy said sarcastically, holding out his hand for a handshake. "Hi, I'm Sanderson Mansnoozie AKA the Sandman! I'm the Guardian of Dreams, and whose own dreams can come wildly to the point where I can't wake up sometimes!"

"No need to be a dick, Sandy..." Jack said.

Sandy rolled his eyes then smiled at him.

"Look, we just need to walk around my mind until we find it. It's not hard to miss."

Sandy was about to walk away.

"Sandy, we do not have time to-!"

"North, it's a _dream_." Sandy said. "A million things can happen in a dream and on the outside, it would have been one minute. Whatever is happening to me, we have enough time to stop it in here. Now c'mon!"

Sandy started running, Jack and North following.

"Hey North?"

"Yes, comrade?"

"How come Sandy's acting so cool about everything?"

"He probably feel safe in here. He always feel safe in dreams...but that does not excuse the pain he was feeling earlier."

"I think that he was feeling the bruise on his shoulder, which was the reason for the shoulder. But what about his heart?..."

"..."

"North?"

"...I only pray that Sandy is right about having enough time..."


End file.
